Talk:Weisz Steiner
Name The official release is out on Crunchyroll, and it's sticking by the name "Weisz Steiner". What do you guys think? Change or keep? SubZeroSilver (talk) 02:09, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Change of course especially since this is an english wiki so we mainly follow the official english translation and not fan translation. 02:11, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Split article Chapter 11 confirms that Young Weisz and Professor Weisz are entirely different characters. I propose we either split the article into two separate ones called Weisz Steiner (Young) and Weisz Steiner (Old), or we keep them on the same page with "tabs" to distinguish them. SubZeroSilver (talk) 01:47, September 12, 2018 (UTC) I thought about that too and i think it's better to make a separate page since the series will likely follow weisz steiner from the past as a main character anyway while weisz steiner from the present will be a supporting character. I would suggest it as Weisz Steiner (Past) and Weisz Steiner (Present) Similar to these coz the weisz steiner from the present will have a different involvement and history compared to the weisz steiner from the past who is now in the present and will also have different involvement within the story. If we're lucky we might even see weisz from the past get old while still in the present timeline, so calling him young might be confusing in the long run. What do you think? 02:45, September 12, 2018 (UTC) That looks fine to me. If we just named them Weisz Steiner/Past and Weisz Steiner/Present then we can always rename them at a later date if necessary. Damage3245 (talk) 17:20, January 17, 2019 (UTC) I suggest using the year to differentiate the articles i.e. Weisz Steiner (X442) and have them as 2 separate characters with the same history up to that year. 03:37, September 12, 2018 (UTC) I don't even know what year they are and who's who lol.. 03:40, September 12, 2018 (UTC) I think it would be better if 'Young' and 'Old' were used instead since now that they are separate people from what the recent chapter states. 13:42, September 12, 2018 (UTC) I think we should have two separate articles since they are different.OishiLover75 (talk) 14:49, September 12, 2018 (UTC) After looking around here are our choices for each character. Weisz Steiner (Past) / Weisz Steiner (X442) or Weisz Steiner (Young) and the other one is Weisz Steiner (Present) / Weisz Steiner (X492) or Weisz Steiner (Old) I think the best option for us to use is the years they are introduced to the series, because since this series has time travel, mashima might use time travel again & if he does we might even see a baby, a child or an older version of different characters that are not because of flashbacks but them actually interacting with their other versions. So what will we name them if we already used the Weisz Steiner (Old) and Weisz Steiner (Young) and mashima introduced a different versions again will we name them Weisz Steiner (Older), Weisz Steiner (Baby), Weisz Steiner (Child) or Weisz Steiner (Adult) and in the end it will be confusing since there might even be time skips so what if Weisz Steiner (Young) is now an adult will we still call his page Weisz Steiner (Young)? or we'll change his name again? I think using the Past and Present will also encounter the same problem if mashima introduced different characters from different pasts or different futures so it will be confusing again. That is why i think if we used the years even if they get old or not the year they are introduced will never change. What do you guys think? Once a decision is made i'll go ahead and make all the appropriate changes including changing all the direct links, categories etc etc. 16:46, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Going by years seems to be the most effective route. But on the off-chance that there are more characters who suffer from eaten time, yet we don't know how much, might I suggest one more option to fall back on: Weisz Steiner (Prime) and Weisz Steiner (Alternate). We'd have a common banner that way. And of course, I'm assuming we will only use these parentheses when there are two articles for time-eaten counterparts to distinguish from each other; I currently see no need to use it for anyone like Sibir, whose original counterpart has not made an appearance as of yet. SubZeroSilver (talk) 05:40, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Having it as Prime and Alternate still leaves the problem of having a third version of a character, and knowing Mashima there is now way he will not take the opportunity to introduce a 3rd version. The year would work nicely but I can also see limits on it like not knowing when a version is from and also this character might age within the story and then the years will get really complicated. I suggest calling the article for young Weisz as Weisz Steiner (Second Persona) as I think that would work a lot better as you can always have a third and fourth persona. 01:22, September 15, 2018 (UTC) I propose that we instead name the articles as Weisz Steiner for the younger Weisz, and Professor Weisz for the older one that looks like Wakaba from Fairy Tail. CultureBuff101 (talk) 00:38, September 29, 2018 (UTC)CultureBuff101 I support splitting up the page into Weisz Steiner (X442) and Weisz Steiner (X492) but I'm not strongly against any other naming styles such as Young/Old. Damage3245 (talk) 10:25, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Since this vote has gone nowhere, what do you say we set it up like the Mortal Kombat character articles, which have alternate yet (if this guess on MK11 is right) intersecting timelines? For example, Original Scorpion and Current Scorpion, and an overview page with non-plot information. SubZeroSilver (talk) 16:47, January 17, 2019 (UTC) :The vote clearly went in favor of using years. No one has done the change yet though-- ::Of course we'd use years if that's what's been decided, so that conversation's closed. But this isn't about that. I'll make a new section. SubZeroSilver (talk) 23:31, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Vote Alright, bitchface says we need to vote on this. I'm going to split this into the two viable options we have, naming by year, or naming as Old and Young. Please cast your vote for one and remember this will be the precedent for any other characters time displaced like this in the future. Weisz Steiner(X492) and Weisz Steiner(X442) # Most logical and easiest option-- # Since time travel is a thing in this series this is much more accurate coz what if we meet another version of weisz who is from a different time and are younger or older does that mean they will be named Weisz (Younger) or Weisz (Older) and that would be lame. lol 03:45, December 15, 2018 (UTC) # 05:55, December 15, 2018 (UTC) # Until we get something conflicting using the years to identify them (such as multiple versions from the smae year), this seems the best option to go with. Damage3245 (talk) 20:07, December 15, 2018 (UTC) # This is definitely the most logical and professional option out of the following. Also, would we just make the current page a disambiguation, with the links to two new pages? It's obvious that the X442 Weisz will get more character development, so it's not very good to put them both on 'tabs' of the same page. Bluecat (Talk) Weisz Steiner(Old) and Weisz Steiner(Young) Weisz Steiner (First Persona) and Weisz Steiner (Second Persona) # To an intellectual like myself this seems like the best option as 1) It still works with timeskips as Weisz (X492) stops making sense when it is X493. 2) it still makes sense because the young Steiner is no longer from X442. 3)once more show up it doesn't matter if we don't know when they are from. 4)like the narrator said time doesn't have meaning in this series so why name it after a date? 19:03, December 15, 2018 (UTC) # Thats not what Persona means, Reli-- :Isn't it? You know what I'm trying to get to. Not using years 19:28, December 15, 2018 (UTC) ::A persona is a differing personality within oneself. Even so, the year that we meet each alternate person is the best way to define each person imo.-- Separate articles vs. Tabs I proposed this above, but I feel that given the nature of what the Chronophage does to the timeline, it would be more appropriate to format the two different versions of Weisz as tabs for the same character using a tab template, rather than entirely separate articles. Similar to the Mortal Kombat Wiki (example), it would look like this: * One tab gives an overview of both versions of the character, describing their appearance, personality, abilities, equipment, and a shared history between the two (i.e., anything up until X442). * One tab for Weisz Steiner (X492), with a synopsis focusing exclusively on the experiences that only effect the old Weisz. * Another tab similar to the above for Weisz Steiner (X442), focusing on his own synopsis. Not only would this not sideline the main character Weisz from the side character, but it would also avoid having to update two separate articles with the same information. The same would apply to other characters affected in a similar fashion, like the bunny girl. Would this work? SubZeroSilver (talk) 23:39, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :They are two characters who only share a name. They have different appearances, different personalities, have had different adventures in their lives. They need separate pages-- ::But they were the same up to a point. We'd simply have to point out divergences as such in what we'd write in the overview, or use subsections or a tabber. SubZeroSilver (talk) 23:52, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :::The Young Weisz is a main character while the old one seems to be a recurring one. They will continue to have differing life experiences and the Young Weisz will never become the old one as his life is already vastly different. For all intents and purposes, they are two different people-- :I also think that they are way too different, I think that this system would be confusing and will make people think that they are the same person. Separate pages would be much more clear for me. Both will evolve in a different way and they already did. As for the shared history, there are not a lot of things to say. Lusheta (talk) 00:08, January 19, 2019 (UTC) Well, alright then. The sooner this is done, the fewer times we'll have to update every article Weisz is mentioned in. SubZeroSilver (talk) 00:14, January 19, 2019 (UTC)